Otaku-bunshin no jutsu
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El primer capítulo de Naruto si Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki hubiesen estado en la aldea como jonin, pero sobre todo Konata y Kagami que ayudarán a Naruto a lograr progresar en su práctica antes de la prueba de graduación, además de cómo reaccionarán ante el incidente de Mizuki y el robo del rollo de pergamino del segundo hokage. Oneshot.


**Advertencia: **Mi primer crossover con Naruto incluído, esto tenía que pasar algún día, pero no perdamos más tiempo y pasen a leer.

**Otaku-bunshin no jutsu**

Naruto estaba en un problema de los grandes, puede que le cayera bien a Iruka, pero eso no le iba a ayudar en absoluto a superar la prueba del bunshin no jutsu. Tenía apenas una tarde para tratar de hacer al menos un clon que valiese la pena o de lo contrario repetiría nuevamente en la academia. Parecía que sólo había una manera de revertir esa desesperada situación.

-¡Konata! ¡Hey, Konata!- llama Naruto a la casa vecina.

-Ugh... ¿Qué quieres, Naruto-kun?- sale la ilustre otaku abriendo la puerta con el pijama todavía puesto.

-Konata, ¿me puedes ayudar a hacer el bunshin no jutsu-dattebayo?- Konata alza una ceja y después esboza su sonrisa gatuna.

-Vaya, vaya. Pensé que tú eras un chico realmente hábil e independiente que no dependía de la ayuda de otros para ser el ninja más fuerte de Konoha e incluso que iba a ser hokage, pero de pronto le estás pidiendo ayuda a una friki rarita como yo. Realmente eres muy audaz, Naruto-kun...

-Bueno, bueno, te pido disculpas por decirte que no necesitaba tu ayuda cuando me la ofrecías, Konata- el chico sudaba mares porque habían muchas personas escuchando lo que decían ambos.

Konata llevaba un par de semanas enfadada porque Naruto estaba plenamente seguro de que sería capaz de llegar lejos sin ayuda de nadie, basándose principalmente en que Sasuke también se entrenaba solo y destacaba como el mejor de toda la clase en cuanto al manejo de armas y ninjutsu. Konata había notado que Naruto tenía un progreso realmente pobre en sus prácticas y le había ofrecido ayuda para avanzar más rápido en su entrenamiento, a lo que Naruto se había negado y Konata se había regresado a su casa algo indignada, aunque también pensaba que sería divertido ver cómo Naruto pasaba por dificultades para no conseguir casi nada de progreso.

-A ver, Naruto-kun, quiero que digas que soy la mejor jonin de toda Konoha y que tú eres un simple aspirante- exige Konata con una sonrisa que se ampliaba a cada momento por ver cómo Naruto se humillaría ante ella.

-Demonios... Konata...

-Konata-sama, si no es mucho pedir- Konata empieza a soltar risitas descaradas que hicieron que Naruto se encendiera de enojo.

-Konata-sama, necesito y te imploro a ti, que eres la mejor jonin de toda Konoha y yo sólo soy un simple aspirante a ser ninja, que me enseñes a hacer un bunshin no jutsu-dattebayo- cada palabra de Naruto lo sentía como si él mismo se quemara la lengua con un hierro al rojo vivo y se suturara el orgullo con aguja de coser.

-En vista de que estás así de desesperado como para humillarte ante mí tal y como quería, supongo que estaría muy mal de mi parte no enseñarte un par de trucos, así que te espero en una hora en el campo de entrenamiento al que vas siempre- Naruto asiente lentamente mientras temblaba ligeramente, en parte por la emoción y en parte por lo avergonzado que se sentía-. Ya voy a prepararme, Naruto-kun.

La enana peliazul se adentra nuevamente en su casa y se cambia para ir a aquel lugar a cumplir su palabra, mientras que Naruto se va a su casa al lado para preparar todo lo que fuese necesario para perfeccionar su ninjutsu en sólo medio día.

* * *

**Campo de entrenamiento**

Naruto llega de primero al lugar y se sienta para esperar la llegada de su sensei temporal, pero no tiene que esperar demasiado porque ella llega acompañada por otra kunoichi que el rubio no conocía.

-Qué bueno ver que eres tan puntual, Naruto-kun- dice Konata con tono burlón mientras se comía unos pockys.

-¡No voy a dejar que me reprueban otra vez por ese mugroso jutsu de niños!- exclama el chico en una pose segura y determinada- ¿Y quién es la que te acompaña-dattebayo?

-Oh, te presento a mi compañera de la academia, pero lamentablemente no coincidimos cuando fuimos promovidas a gennin...

-Ve al grano y preséntanos, Konata- interrumpe la kunoichi y Konata ríe nuevamente antes de continuar.

-Como sea, ella es mi querida amiga del alma y prometida Kagami, pero siempre la llamo Kagamin. Kagami-sama, el niño es Naruto-kun, aunque creo que eso tú ya lo sabes.

-Sí, el niño que siempre se mete en problemas, y no soy tu prometida ni quiero que me llames Kagami-sama- Naruto alza una ceja pero Kagami no presta atención a ello-. Según me dijiste, quieres que te ayude a hacer que Naruto haga bien el bunshin no jutsu, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Kagamin. No se me da muy bien eso de enseñar a otros y por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Naruto veía a Konata con un tic en el ojo, recordando cuando Konata le habría ofrecido inicialmente que lo iba a ayudar, cuando resultaba que la jonin otaku no sabía de qué manera hacerlo. Por un momento empezó a cuestionarse la razón por la que estaba ahí mientras las kunoichis seguían discutiendo.

-...¿Es que no puedes tomarte enserio tu trabajo por una vez?- Kagami estaba a que perdía la paciencia.

-Yo siempre tomo enserio mi trabajo, Kagamin, se lo puedes preguntar a Miyuki-san y a Tsukasa. Ellas sí ven lo que yo hago todo el tiempo por el bien del trabajo en equipo.

-Tsukasa me ha contado cosas muy distintas, pero ya te las diré en otro momento, mejor ayudemos a Naruto.

-¿De verdad me van a ayudar-dattebayo?- el rubio empieza a sentirse esperanzado, pues aunque no fueran instructores calificados seguían siendo dos jonin que le podrían dar una ayuda que para él sería incalculable.

-Sí, lo primero es sacar y proyectar tu chakra, lo mismo que siempre dicen en la academia, pero esta vez seremos dos jonin quienes te van a evaluar todo el tiempo, Naruto- ambas kunoichis sonríen y Naruto se pone a trabajar.

Los primeros intentos por lograr el famoso jutsu fallan tal y como Konata se lo esperaba luego de ver de qué manera Naruto proyectaba su chakra. Kagami se encargó de notificarle a Naruto cada corrección que debía hacer para hacerlo mejor cada vez, y Konata revisaba el progreso de Naruto y le daba apoyo moral para que continuara adelante.

Las horas pasaban por Konoha, pero Konata, Kagami y Naruto continuaban en el campo de entrenamiento, determinados los tres a conseguir algo costase lo que costase.

* * *

**A horas de la noche**

Iruka llega de cenar en el restaurante de Ichiraku y decide dar un paseo por los campos antes de decidirse a retirarse a su casa y dormir. A mitad de paseo nota a Naruto entrenando, y por cuestión de curiosidad, Iruka se acerca y trata de ver mejor lo que ocurría, al principio semioculto, pero mientras más avanzaba más notable era su presencia.

-Hola, Iruka. Entonces son verdad los rumores de que te habías cambiado a la academia- saluda Konata con algo de sueño sentada en la hierba.

-Muy buenas noches, Konata-san y Kagami-san. No sabía que ustedes aceptaron entrenar a Naruto.

-La verdad es que Konata fue quien me trajo mientras que ella fue quien realmente aceptó esta labor, pero no me quejo- responde Kagami con franqueza total.

-Ya veo. Espero que Naruto no les haya dado demasiados problemas- Iruka se sienta en la hierba igual que Konata y contempla la práctica de Naruto.

Por su parte el alumno seguía intentando una y otra vez hacer buenos clones, pero su progreso seguía sin ser notable y empezaba a sentirse muy agotado como para concentrarse adecuadamente, por lo que a patir de cierto punto su jutsu más bien parecía empeorar.

-_"Maldición. Se me acaba el gatra y aún no he logrado nada. Necesito de algún secreto o algo que me perimta hacer esto mejor o..."_\- su pensamiento se ve interrumpido por Konata que de pronto se le había acercado.

-Naruto-kun, creo que tengo algo bueno que te podría ayudar a aprobar- dijo Konata con voz muy seria y una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Y qué secreto es ese-dattebayo?- pregunta Naruto alzando una ceja y Konata amplía aún más su sonrisa.

-Es el método indicado para crear el mejor bunshin no jutsu que haya pasado por Konoha y quiero que seas tú quien lo tenga, Naruto-kun- al chico se le iluminan los ojos ante tal promesa.

Konata indica con un gesto a Naruto que se le acercara y le dijo el método a modo de secreto. Kagami sólo puede ver a una cierta distancia con una gota en la cabeza, rogando que Konata no le enseñara ningún jutsu pervertido. Kagami ignoraba que Naruto tenía su jutsu sexy, pero sí sabía que Konata tenía algunos jutsus así, por lo que temía que le fuera a contar al rubio sobre eso, Iruka en cambio sí sabía que ambos tenían tales trucos sensualmente tontos. Después de un par de minutos de susurros e instrucciones secretas que para la tsundere fueron realmente molestos, Konata vuelve con Kagami e Iruka, y Naruto continúa con su práctica hasta que caiga de agotamiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, Konata-san?- pregunta Iruka con evidente interés.

-Sólo le dije cómo podía utilizar mejor su chakra, aunque él tiene algunos problemas para llamarlo _chakra_ y no _gatra_\- a Iruka y Kagami les sale una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-... el siguiente es Naruto Uzumaki- anuncia Iruka a mitad de las pruebas de graduación.

Naruto se sentía listo. Presentía que el consejo que le había dado Konata le podría servir en este momento tan determinante para su futuro. Se pone en el lugar indicado por Iruka y Mizuki, hace el sello de manos y comienza a hacer el jutsu.

-¡Bunshin no jutsu!

-_"Tú puedes, Naruto"_\- rogaba para sus adentros Iruka, mientras que Mizuki sólo pensaba que nuevamente iba a fracasar.

En cuanto se disipa el humo que había ocultado completamente la presencia de Naruto, se revelan dos clones exactos del rubio, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos que también estaban presentando la prueba. Contra todo pronóstico se había ganado su promoción a gennin.

Iruka sentía unas ganas tremendas de felicitar a Naruto e invitarlo a una taza grande de ramen, pero como sensei profesional que era se contuvo y sólo le dijo a Naruto que mejoró notablemente y llamó al siguiente para la prueba.

Mizuki por su parte esperaba que Naruto fallara en la prueba y así lo hubiese tenido más fácil para utilizarlo y robar el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos del segundo hokage. Tenía que repensar el plan para utilizar al rubio de alguna otra manera, pero por el momento sólo fingió sentirse satisfecho.

* * *

**Después de la graduación**

Cada chico celebraba con sus amistades y parientes su promoción a gennin, pero Naruto nuevamente se encontraba solo. Salvo las felicitaciones de Shikamaru y Chouji, a nadie parecía importarle que Naruto lograse convertirse en un ninja al igual que ellos, de hecho hubieron quienes decían sentirse frustrados porque Naruto acabó coincidiendo con ellos, por lo que él nuevamente se sentía triste igual como si no hubiese logrado nada.

Naruto se pasea un rato y es interceptado por Mizuki, quien ya encontró un punto de inició distinto para seguir el mismo plan.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Oh, Mizuki-sensei ¿Qué lo trae por aquí-dattebayo?

-Vine aquí por casualidad, pensando en la graduación, y es que ví cómo no te acompañaron a celebrar el que finalmente sean gennin- inicia con su retorcido plan el siniestro personaje fingiendo sentirse afligido por Naruto-. Es ahora que se me estaba ocurriendo una forma muy efectiva para lograr convertirte en chunnin. Si como gennin aún no te toman en cuenta, como chunnin ten por seguro que podrás hacer que todos te admiren- Naruto se muestra interesado y escucha con atención lo que tenía que decir Mizuki, tal y como él deseaba.

* * *

**Por la noche**

-_¡HAN ROBADO EL PERGAMINO DE LOS JUTSUS DEL SEGUNDO HOKAGE!_

-_¿¡QUIÉN FUE!?_

-_¡ES UNA CATÁSTROFE!_

Konata se levanta con pereza de su computadora por los incesantes ruidos que provenían de afuera y sale con su pijama puesto. Aunque no lo mostrara se empezaba a preocupar por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Espero que Kagamin esté con los demás, será muy molesto buscar al malhechor sin mi Kagamin conmigo. Qué lástima por la misión de búsqueda de tesoros en el MMORPG, pero supongo que esta misión es primero- de inmediato Konata vuelve a entrar y se cambia para ir directo a recibir la misión.

Konata sale por la ventana luego de vestirse y antes de irse con los demás chunnin y jonin se le ocurre mirar un momento en la casa de Naruto. Le parecía raro que a pesar de lo tarde que era no celebrara su graduación como ninja, eso realmente le daba muy mala espina. Por curiosidad se dirige a la casa de Naruto y revisa la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave aún, y por lo visto Naruto no había estado ahí hace poco. Revisa por el balcón y comprueba que el nuevo gennin tampoco estaba en la cama, a lo que Konata esboza una extraña idea.

-_¿Será que Naruto-kun robó el pergamino, o tal vez fue raptado por el verdadero ladrón?_

* * *

**Mansión del hokage**

Luego de que se congregara un grupo importante de gennin y jonin dispuestos a recibir las instrucciones, Hiruzen empieza a hablar enfrente de todos.

-Hemos sido víctimas del robo del pergamino del segundo hokage que contiene una serie de jutsus prohibidos que podrían representar un enorme peligro si cae en las manos equivocadas. Les ordeno buscar a Naruto y traerlo aquí con el rollo- todos asienten y empiezan con su búsqueda.

Entre los ninjas que van en busca de Naruto estaba Iruka, que quedó traumado al saber que Naruto había cometido tal robo. No era capaz de pensar que a Naruto de pronto se le ocurriera hacer tal atrocidad, y menos cuando resultaba que en aquel rollo habían jutsus muy poderosos que podrían poner en peligro la vida del chico y de toda la aldea. Antes de darse cuenta es alcanzado por Kagami y otras dos kunoichis que la estaban acompañando.

-Espera, Iruka. Es mejor que busquemos juntos a Naruto- dice Kagami logrando detener a Iruka.

-Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san, Miyuki-san- las tres kunoichis alcanzan a Iruka y empiezan a divagar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo pudo Naru-chan robar el pergamino si es muy peligroso?- empieza Tsukasa con la discusión.

-Supongo que habría alguien que engañó a Uzumaki-kun para obligarlo a robar el pergamino- opina Miyuki, a lo que los demás ven eso como muy lógico.

-En ese caso deberíamos buscar rápido a Naruto antes de que...- Kagami interrumpe a Iruka antes de que terminara.

-Si pensamos lógicamente, Iruka, el verdadero cerebro tras el robo debe estar ya fuera de la aldea.

-Así es, si el rollo aún estuviese dentro de la aldea ya los rastreadores habrían dado con él, por lo que lo más probable es que el criminal quiera llevar el rollo a alguna aldea enemiga- finaliza Miyuki, haciendo que Iruka se preocupara todavía más.

-¡En ese caso vamos al bosque! Naruto está corriendo un serio peligro mientras no lo encontremos.

-¿Dónde está Kona-chan? Qué raro que no la hayamos visto- nota Tsukasa viendo a todos lados.

-No te preocupes tanto por Konata, Tsukasa- señala Kagami con un gesto sereno a pesar de lo presionado que estaba Iruka-. Puede que Konata sea una floja empedernida y tenga una actitud de lo más rara, pero ella nunca dejaría que algo como esto ocurriese. Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurre y ha encontrado a Naruto, y por lo tanto debemos debemos ir a reforzarla en caso de que el peligro sea mayor del esperado- todos asienten y van al bosque liderados por la tsundere.

* * *

**Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto había encontrado un lugar para descansar y allí se sienta para revisar el rollo que Mizuki le había indicado que robara, cuando llega Konata.

-Ya sabía yo que te iba a encontrar aquí, Naruto-kun- saluda Konata mientras se sienta con el chico.

-Konata, vine aquí para revisar este rollo para aprender algunos jutsus super geniales y así convertirme pronto en chunnin-dattebayo- Konata alza una ceja y mira extrañada el rollo.

-¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?

-Fue Mizuki-sensei, él me dijo dónde encontrar el rollo. Ahora voy a leer qué jutsu interesante encuentro-dattebayo.

Ya Naruto se dispone a abrir el enorme pergamino que llevaba con él, pero es detenido por Konata que le atraviesa una mano.

-Naruto-kun, esa en realidad no es la forma de que puedas ir más alto en tu rango shinobi- Naruto mira extrañado a Konata-. Ese pergamino contiene jutsus prohibidos de un enorme poder que serían capaces de destruirte si no eres capaz de controlarlos- Naruto se asusta por la sentencia de Konata-. Mizuki te engañó porque quiere llevarse el pergamino.

-¿Lleváselo? ¿A dónde?

-Es muy posible que sea a alguna aldea hostil, aunque no descarto que haya algún grupo criminal organizado que esté moviendo los hilos de Mizuki. Dame el rollo, Naruto-kun.

El chico obedece y la otaku lo primero que hace una vez que tiene el rollo es abrirlo para leer los jutsus que tiene, a lo que a Naruto le sale una vena en la frente.

-¿¡NO DIJISTE QUE ESOS JUTSUS ERAN MUY PELIGROSOS Y QUE PODRÍAN DESTRUIR A ALGUIEN SI NO SABÍA CONTROLARLOS-DATTEBAYO!?- Konata sólo se ríe un poco.

-Vamos, yo soy una jonin de primer nivel y no hay nadie en Konoha que me supere, incluso te indiqué cómo hacer bien un bunshin no jutsu y funcionó a la perfección, ¿verdad?- Naruto se queda viendo por un momento a Konata y acaba dándole la razón- No te preocupes, tal vez por aquí haya un jutsu que no sea demasiado peligroso para ti... ¡Este! Kage-bunshin no jutsu, supongo que este te caería perfecto para iniciar tu vida como gennin.

-¿Y qué hay de Mizuki?- pregunta con curiosidad Naruto.

-Ya nos encargaremos de él en cuanto ese tonto venga, pero por el momento vamos a practicar.

-De acuerdo- Naruto se pone de pie muy entusiasmado-. Después de ayudarme a aprobar la prueba a pesar de que no fui muy amable contigo, estoy seguro que este jutsu me irá genial, ya lo verás-dattebayo.

-Así me gusta, Naruto-kun, y si quieres podemos modificar el jutsu para que sea uno inédito- Konata alza orgullo un pulgar y Naruto se extraña por aquella propuesta tan extravagante pero igual la acepta.

* * *

**Una hora después, en otra parte del bosque**

-Esto me está preocupando, onee-chan- dice Tsukasa que parecía que tenía miedo-. Kona-chan no nos ha dado ninguna señal ¿Estás segura que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió?

-Sería capaz de ahorcar a Konata si todavía está en su casa jugando en el MMORPG o con sus eroges- contesta Kagami que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Cuando parecía que no iban a encontrar a Naruto, el chiquillo aparece como si fuese por milagro. A su lado se encuentra Konata que tenía cara de estar completamente satisfecha, aunque Kagami no parece comprender qué la alegraba.

-¡Iruka-sensei, finalmente he aprendido un excelente jutsu para ser un ninja de verdad, aunque sólo me dio tiempo para aprender ese y ningún otro-dattebayo!- Iruka y las kunoichis que buscaban a Naruto no comprenden lo que había ocurrido.

-Iruka, Kagami-sama, chicas, resulta que Mizuki fue quien ordenó a Naruto-kun que robara el pergamino del segundo hokage.

-¿Mizu-chan?- pregunta Tsukasa algo extrañada- ¿Pero qué lo haría cometer una atrocidad como esa?

-Obviamente el obtener un poder que tontos como ustedes no sabrían aprovechar- desde las sombras Mizuki lanza sus shuriken de tamaño considerable e Iruka apenas logran esquivarlos, mientras que Kagami, Miyuki y Tsukasa no muestran que eso les requiriera tanto esfuerzo.

-¡Eres un sucio traidor a la aldea, Mizuki! Ya verás en cuanto te ponga las manos encima- sentencia Kagami con su modo de ira apenas calentando.

-Eso no va a pasar porque Naruto me va a entregar ahora mismo el rollo- todos se quedan mirando a Naruto-. Naruto, ven al lado de los ganadores, esos tontos nunca te valoraron por el secreto que hay encerrado en ti...

-¡No sigas, Mizuki!- exige Iruka empezando a desesperarse.

-Incluso el mismo Iruka al que tanto quieres y respetas te ha hecho vivir una gran mentira. Verás, resulta que en tu cuerpo se encuentra sellado el zorro de las nueve colas que casi destruyó la aldea entera hace años, y debido a eso la aldea te ha despreciado y tratado como basura, pues en vista de que como tienes encerrado en ti aquel espíritu maligno, eso te hace el zorro de las nueve colas, pero el bonachón del tercer hokage prohibió que eso se dijera en público para que no supieras la verdad y permanecieras dócil.

-¡NOOOO, MIZUKI!

Ya todo estaba dicho, Mizuki esperaba que Naruto terminara de digerir aquella horripilante revelación y se pusiera en contra de Iruka y las cuatro jonin, pero lejos de eso Naruto más bien se echa a reír como si le hubiesen contado un chiste bastante bueno.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunta Mizuki con la cara desencajada.

-Eso yo ya lo sabía, Konata me lo había dicho antes-dattebayo- ahora todos miraban a la otaku.

-Es verdad, fue ayer, cuando le estaba dando el consejo que necesitaba para hacer bien su jutsu para graduarse.

* * *

**Flashback**

-¿Y qué secreto es ese-dattebayo?- pregunta Naruto alzando una ceja y Konata amplía aún más su sonrisa.

-Es el método indicado para crear el mejor bunshin no jutsu que haya pasado por Konoha y quiero que seas tú quien lo tenga, Naruto-kun- al chico se le iluminan los ojos ante tal promesa.

Konata indica con un gesto a Naruto que se le acercara y le dijo el método a modo de secreto. Justo cuando ya estaban en posición para que Konata le diera el famoso secreto a Naruto, empieza con un gesto serio al que Naruto no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

-¿Recuerdas esos cuentos que has escuchado sobre el zorro jefe enemigo que atacó la aldea?- da su primer susurro Konata.

-Pues sí, el zorro demonio que el cuarto hokage logró detener sacrificando su vida, pero no sé porqué me hablas de eso ni qué tiene que ver con el jutsu que estoy practicando-dattebayo.

-No es el jutsu nada más, quiero que seas más eficaz para realizar cualquier jutsu que te propongas, Naruto-kun- dice Konata con una melodiosa voz que denotaba fraternidad-. La cosa es que nadie te lo quiere decir, pero tú posees el poder del zorro malvado.

Naruto por un breve momento se queda viendo a Konata con la boca abierta y totalmente mudo. No comprendía lo que realmente quería decir Konata, o tal vez no quería entender de _esa_ forma lo que la otaku decía. Sencillamente no era posible que él pudiera contener al zorro de las nueve colas, pero la cara de Konata le decía con claridad que su presentimiento era absolutamente correcto.

-Sé que te debe impactar la noticia- continúa Konata antes de que Naruto fuese capaz de decir algo-, pero esa es la razón por la que muchos adultos no te quieren cerca de sus hijos, y algunos sin darse cuenta le han transmitido su fobia a sus hijos, aunque tus compañeros de la academia no tienen idea de este dato.

-Entonces... yo soy... un monstruo... y nadie me quiere por eso...- Naruto sentía que se podría deprimir a ese ritmo.

-No seas tonto, Naruto-kun- el rubio sale de su ensimismamiento y Konata le sonríe para darle confianza-. El poder no hace al monstruo sino lo que decides hacer con él. Puede que dentro de ti haya un poder enorme que podría significar la destrucción de Konoha, pero sólo será así si eso es lo que decides, Naruto-kun.

Konata tenía razón. Puede que normalmente hable de videojuegos y anime y trate a los demás igual a como en los mangas, pero esta vez parece haber citado uno realmente útil para la ocasión. Naruto se recompuso rápidamente y miró a Konata con decisión, cosa que complació bastante a la otaku.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que ese poder del zorro sirva para algo bueno, Konata?- pregunta Naruto con seriedad e interés.

-Sólo debes intentar utilizar mejor tu chakra, y es que para empezar utilizas demasiado chakra para no hacer nada, cuando en realidad el bunshin no jutsu es bastante sencillo y no requiere gran esfuerzo, por lo que esta vez no lo expulses todo, pues aún no estás listo para usar el poder del zorro. En lugar de eso intenta con menos chakra del que usas normalmente y verás que pronto te acostumbras a hacer bien las cosas. Es cuestión de precisión y no de fuerza, además que la presión que ejerce sobre tu chakra el zorro jefe enemigo representa un excelente peso extra para tu entrenamiento.

-Entendido, aprenderé a usar mejor mi gatra-dattebayo.

-Se dice chakra.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué dije?

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

-...Y así Naruto-kun y yo nos enfrentamos al jefe del nivel y logramos derrotarlo con sólo movimientos de combate básicos...

-¡No te desvíes de la historia sólo porque la terminaste, Konata!- regaña Kagami con una vena en la frente.

-¿Quebrantaste la prohibición del tercer hokage para que Naruto aprobara?- pregunta Iruka que no se lo podía creer- Realmente no sé si decir que hiciste lo correcto o que te espera un fuerte reprimenda, Konata-san.

-Vamos, lo hice por una noble causa.

-Noble sería el último término que usaría para esto- corta Kagami matando con la mirada a la otaku.

-¡Demonios! Eso quiere decir que mis planes han sido arruinados, pero aún puedo causar algo de daño e intentar robar el pergamino- Mizuki lanza nuevamente sus shuriken pero Miyuki y Tsukasa los detienen con jutsus de elemento tierra y dejan a Mizuki completamente desarmado.

-¡Es hora de que muestres tus habilidades, Naruto-kun!- anima Konata con gran optimismo.

-¡A la orden, Konata!- Naruto hace su sello de manos y tanto Iruka como Kagami miran sorprendidos- ¡OTAKU-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Kagami, Iruka e incluso Mizuki sentían que se les caía la mandíbula ante aquel jutsu que nunca antes habían visto. Una enorme humareda que rodea completamente el lugar es la antesala a la aparición de un enorme ejército de copias de Naruto, pero cada uno de ellos viene con distintas ropas que al parecer venían inspirados de los mangas y videojuegos que sin duda Konata le habría mostrado al chico. Kagami estaba a punto de brincarle encima a Konata por lo que hizo.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ESE POBRE NIÑO, KONATA!?

-¡Es increíble! Nunca en mi vida había visto tal cantidad de clones hechos con un sólo jutsu- Iruka mira boquiabierto el ejécito creado por su alumno-. Ni siquiera un jonin promedio sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Oh, no!- Mizuki se asusta y trata de huir, pero se resbala con una piedra y queda tirado en suelo, inmóvil por el miedo de ver tal multitud en su contra.

-¡Es hora de atacar-dattebayo!- anuncia el clon de Naruto que iba vestido como Kamina de _Gurren Lagann_.

-Vamos a darle una paliza-dattebayo- salta adelante el clon que iba como el doctor Hell de _Mazinger Z_.

-¡No me dejen por fuera!- exige otra copia que vestía como Tuxedo Kaimen de _Sailor Moon_.

Mizuki solo da un alarido antes de recibir la paliza de su vida. Poco después de que Mizuki fue dejado inconsciente en el suelo, amanece haciendo que Tsukasa y Kagami se preguntaran cuánto tiempo llevaban afuera, mientras Konata empieza a lamentarse porque se tardó más de lo que esperaba y perdió completamente su misión en línea. Iruka se sentía feliz de ver el desarrollo que había alcanzado Naruto en sólo algunas horas, pero a la vez estaba algo triste porque eso significaba que Naruto ya no sería el chiquillo problemático que tantas sonrisas y molestias le ha sacado desde que lo conoció y decidió llevarlo por el camino correcto. Casi sin darse cuenta se acerca a Naruto y lo mira fijamente, a lo que Naruto también le dirige la mirada.

-Naruto, yo...

-Supongo que le debo dar las gracias, sensei- Iruka se sorprende por lo que dijo Naruto-. Konata me explicó también que perdiste a tus padres por culpa del demonio zorro que está dentro de mí, y tal vez por eso te habría sido difícil aceptarme, pero al final lo hiciste, y de no ser por usted no habría conseguido nada, aún estaría intentando una y otra vez hacer jutsus que no me iban a salir-dattebayo.

-No... no debes agradecerme nada, y no creo que ni aún en un millón de años hubiese logrado que hicieras esto que acabas de hacer, Naruto.

Ambos ríen por todo lo pasado y se deciden a ir por un buen tazón de ramen para desayunar, mientras que Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami y Konata tienen que encargarse de llevar a Mizuki y el rollo a la mansión del hokage para dar por finalizada la alarma y la misión.

-Es una lástima que por capturar ninjas desertores no recibamos alguna bonificación especial en puntos de experiencia o en artículos para aumentar nuestras características- adivinen quién daba tal opinión.

-Ya deja de hablar como si estuviéramos en un videojuego, Konata- regaña Kagami poniendo mala cara a la otaku.

-Vamos, Kagami ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Si estoy muy molesta contigo, pero ese el caso. Es que infrigiste una regla que había sido creada por el tercer hokage para proteger a Naruto, y además le enseñaste ese ridículo jutsu. No sé cómo puedes hacer cosas como esa.

-Ni que estuviera mostrándole a Naruto-kun algo que estuviera prohibido...

-¡Tú deberías estar prohibida, Konata!- corta Kagami con su enfado aún más evidente.

-Eso no es lo que me dices cuando estamos solas en mi casa, Kagamin.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se sonrojan mucho al comprender lo que había querido decir Konata, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaron para centrarse más bien en llevarse a Mizuki, mientras que Kagami se había quedado completamente muda y tan roja que parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, onee-chan. No le vamos a decir a nadie- dice Tsukada con cara de poker al igual que Miyuki.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Konata sólo quiere hacerme pasar por un momento vergonzoso como lo hace siempre- trata inútilmente Kagami de arreglar aquel malentendido, pero Tsukasa y Miyuki no eran fáciles de disuadir en ese momento.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si hasta la última vez te me declaraste y me propusiste matrimonio, y en cuanto acepté te pusiste tan eufórica que me llevaste a la cam...

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE, SOMOS CHICAS!

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, Kagami-sama...

Al menos el viaje que se requería para entregar a Mizuki no iba a ser aburrido, eso las otras dos jonin lo sabían claramente. Por el momento Konata y Kagami dejaron de preocuparse por Naruto, ya él estaba bien y sabían que pronto le iría mejor gracias a su crecimiento como ninja.

**Fin**

* * *

Hasta ahora este ha sido el crossover más largo que haya escrito, pero supongo que está bien. Un saludo a aquellos que hayan querido alguna vez leer un crossover Naruto-Lucky Star en español, supongo que este será el principio verdadero de una hermosa saga (tengo derecho a soñar XD). Yo soy de los que entiende el _bunshin no jutsu _como jutsu de clonación, pero también sé que en España se entiende como jutsu de multiplicación, así que lo dejé en japonés, pero en las partes en que tenía que poner clon a secas sencillamente lo hice, y además no lamento que sea muy distinto del primer capítulo de Naruto pues tampoco era la idea para mí hacerlo así, sólo quería hacer las cosas si las Lucky Stars estuviesen ahí. Espero que con eso haya despejado algunas dudas.

Hasta otra


End file.
